Arcs, Fastballs & Bounce Shots
by tuckp3
Summary: college huddy. oneshot. house and cuddy play a 'competitive' sport.


House never played with a partner. His accuracy and ability to hold his liquor and dominate the game were the stuff legends were made of. He was eight games deep and a little buzzed when he finished off the annoying TA from his medical ethics class. While they reset the table, he headed to the kitchen to find himself something to drink.

He was sniffing a bottle of whiskey, when she walked in. Lisa Cuddy. He spotted her the first day of his endocrinology class and had overtly flirted with her for half the semester, never quite working up to asking her out. He had semi-stalked her to this party. He half smiled at her, eyeing her as he brought the bottle to his mouth and took a draught, lowering it and giving her a conspiratorial wink.

She followed House into the kitchen, surprised that he was the only one in there. She rolled her eyes at his wink, "Germs: the quickest way to spread holiday cheer." She teased, reaching for a red plastic cup which he immediately took from her as he set the bottle down.

"I'm all about the holiday cheer. What are you having, Cuddy?" He smiled cocking his head towards the array of liquors and mixers.

Lisa raised her eyebrow and paused a moment, looking at him thoughtfully, "Whatever you want to give me."

House was a little caught off guard by her response; she had always flirted back, but never so overtly. His eyes fell to the dip in her top that showed off her shoulder and the top slope of her breast. He blinked, smirking at her "I assume we're talking about a drink..." he trailed off suggestively, as he set down her cup and quickly mixed a drink.

"What else?" Lisa asked innocently, watching as he poured in various mixers and liquor and then dumped in ice, and picked up a candy cane stirring it quickly, before handing her the drink and lifting the hard candy to his mouth.

This time she eyed him as she took a drink from the cup, it was pepperminty and smooth; he was a dangerous drink maker because she couldn't taste any of the alcohol that she had seen him pour copious amounts. She licked her lips, her gaze lifting to his mouth as she watched him suck on the red and white candy.

A couple of drunken coeds stumbled in breaking the moment. "Thanks. I'll see you around." She said, lifting the drink in mock cheers and leaving the room.

House stared after her or more accurately stared at her ass as she walked out of the room. He would find her as soon as he was done with beer bong. He grabbed the same whiskey bottle, pulling the candy cane out of his mouth and taking a long swallow, before heading back out to the den to finish his game.

*

"Okay everybody listen up! This is the final game of the night for the reigning champ." The emcee paused as the room filled with hoots and cheers from the mass of people crowded around the table. House bowed, scanning the room he caught Cuddy's eye and tipped his imaginary hat at her.

The emcee continued, "House's record stands at 169 consecutive wins. His last opponent of the night is..." he looked down at the chalkboard, "Lisa!"

Lisa had immediately spotted House playing beer pong when she arrived. She watched him for a few games before surreptitiously erasing the last name on the board and chalking in her own; she wanted to make sure she had not come to this party in vain.

House's eyebrows furrowed in surprise as Cuddy walked up to the opposite table a mischievous grin on her face. He regained his composure, lifting the ball and rolling it between his hands as he watched her roll up her sleeves and pull her hair back into a ponytail.

Once she was settled and the game could begin, House tossed the ball at her, "Ladies first." He smirked, standing back and crossing his arms as he watched her lightly bobble the ball before firmly palming it.

"Always the gentleman." She retorted, receiving a round a snorts and laughter from those watching the game. He was giving her a grin when she threw a fastball into the top of his pyramid. "Drink up." She mocked, raising her brows as the crowd hooted.

House looked at the cup stunned. He reached for it, drinking down the contents and sucking the ball into his mouth. He set the cup aside as he blew the ball back towards her expertly landing it into one of her cups. "Just spreading some more holiday cheer." He quipped as she picked up the cup and swallowed down its contents.

The game was fast as they continued matching each other shot for shot. Cuddy had the advantage, since she had gone first; she had one more cup than him. House sunk his next shot, leaving her with two cups and him one.

The room got quiet as she prepared her shot.

The drink he had made her earlier and the drinks she had taken at the table had her pretty buzzed and she stupidly attempted a bounce shot. House quickly deflected it and lobbed it back across the table into one of her remaining cups leaving them both with one cup each. Half the crowd booed wanting him to be unseated and the other cheered as they watched Lisa down another drink. She set the cup down and took a moment to gather herself – part of the crowd began chanting her name, stopping when she lifted the ball from the table and took aim at House's remaining cup.

All eyes were on the ball as it sailed through the air towards its target. Its arc was perfect as it settled into the cup with a soft splash. There was a mixture of gasps and applause at Lisa's victory. House stood at the end of the table stunned as the emcee announced the end of his four month winning streak. He silently watched as Cuddy lifted her cup and brought it over to him, pouring its contents into his cup and giving him a smirk before turning to leave. It took her some time to get out of the room as people offered their congratulations and drunken hugs.

*

Cuddy stepped out onto the porch happy with the way the evening was going so far. She knew there was no way House could resist coming after her and as she made her way down the path in front of the frat house, she was not a bit surprised to hear the sound of the door closing and feet rushing after her.

"How did you do that?" House demanded skidding to a halt next to her, his breath misting in the cold air.

"Do what?" Cuddy replied her brows furrowing in confusion.

House pointed towards the house rolling his eyes and tightening his scarf around his neck as he fell in step beside her, "The little game of canasta we just played." He huffed out.

She smiled at his irritation, "Oh that, well I play tennis." She offered.

"They're not the same skill set." He paused, eyeing her thoughtfully, "Though I imagine you probably have the cutest little tennis outfit."

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She teased, tightening her coat around her.

"I would." House responded his tone serious as he gave her a lecherous look.

Cuddy stopped walking and turned to face him. "Okay." She shrugged. "Meet me at the indoor courts tomorrow at 10am. It'll give you a chance to redeem yourself." She mocked, tugging his scarf before letting it go and continuing down the path towards campus.

"Tomorrow's Saturday," House yelled after her.

"I'm worth it," Cuddy yelled back, looking over her shoulder and giving him a smile, before turning back and continuing home.

House tilted his head and watched her go. "I bet you are." He mumbled under his breath before taking off after, "Wait up!" He yelled, "I'll walk you home!"


End file.
